


Childhood Comfort Food

by SamuelJames



Series: Cops And Lawyers [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Details Of Someone Being Ill, M/M, Matt's Parents Briefly Appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie takes care of Matt when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Childhood Comfort Food_   
>  _**Pairing:** Jamie Reagan/Matt Sullivan (OC)_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Jamie takes care of Matt when he's sick._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** Blue Bloods is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

"Hey, Matty. How are you feeling?"

"As bad as I look apparently."

Jamie smiles, "you're still gorgeous."

"Outside of sex, the only time you've called me Matty was when I had that vomiting bug a few months back and you sure as hell ain't getting lucky today. Could you make me tea please?"

"Sure."

Jamie heads to the kitchen and puts the kettle on. He knows how miserable Matt is, having just gotten over his own cold. He probably made Matt sick so to assuage his guilt he makes him some toast too. Matt is curled up under the covers when Jamie returns and it seems to take him some effort to sit up.

"Woke up a few times during the night."

Jamie gestures towards the trash can full of tissues, "so I can see. I'm sorry you feel so crap and it'll be a few more days."

Matt sips the tea and attempts one slice of toast. "At least my head's not pounding today and I don't have work. Will probably still feel crap by Monday. Thanks for being my nurse."

Jamie takes away the breakfast things when it's clear that Matt doesn't feel up to finishing it. He sets his laptop up in the kitchen so as not to disturb his boyfriend and thinks about his mom's chicken soup that she'd make. It was always nice but especially so when he was sick. He wonders if Matt's mom or dad ever did something similar and decides to call them.

"Hi, Mrs. Sullivan."

"It's Denise, Jamie. Mrs. Sullivan is my mother-in-law."

"Matt's got a cold and he's pretty miserable. I was just wondering if there was a family recipe or something he especially liked that I could make for him."

"That's real sweet, dear. Michael used to make him pasta with hot milk and sugar. It sounds disgusting but Matt loved it. I'll just get him for you."

Jamie ends up being passed across to Matt's dad who tells him how much sugar to use and which type of pasta, fusilli which they don't have.

"Thanks for your help."

"Give him our best, Jamie."

"Sure thing. Take care."

Jamie creeps into their room quietly and leaves a note before going to the store. He thinks again about how he and Matt are still a secret from the Reagans and how easy it was for him to just call Matt's parents. Perhaps it's time to tell them, Matt is such an important part of his life and it's not fair that everyone just thinks he's Jamie's roommate.

When he wakes Matt for lunch, Matt is touched to find out Jamie made him his favorite comfort food.

"It's like being back home again although I already knew you were a keeper when you didn't run a mile from my projectile vomiting. Hardly the best start to a relationship."

"There's no good time for that but I liked you and I wasn't going to ditch you for being sick. We ended up moving in together pretty fast but I'm so happy with you. I've been thinking about my family and you. I go off to see them every Sunday and leave this huge part of my life behind. I'd like you to meet them. I'm thinking one at a time to start because a Reagan dinner can be frantic, you'd feel like you were on the wrong side of a witness box." He can see from Matt's smile that he's said the right thing. "Erin first, I think. She'll love me no matter what."

"Hey, Jay. Don't do this for me if you think you'll be rejected. I'd never force someone to come out."

"I want to tell them, well want them to know you. Dad will be okay too and grandpa is traditional but he'll come round."

"Danny?"

Jamie shrugs. "He and I clash sometimes and he's not homophobic as far as I know. I mean I could see him joining in with so called jokes or laughing if someone made a comment but he's my big brother and if anyone dared say something about me he'd let them have it. I think he'll be more pissed off that I didn't go to him with this when I confided in Joe. I swore him to secrecy when I told him I was bi and never had to deal with reactions because I've only ever brought girls home."

"Just go at your own pace. You don't gotta announce it at dinner or anything. When you need me I'll be at my most charming."

"A Matt Sullivan charm offensive might win them round. I know they'll have a ton of questions but I can't pretend I'm not in a committed relationship."

"Maybe wait till I won't infect them," Matt says.

That makes Jamie laugh. "You seem better. Did you sleep right through."

"Yeah, fell back asleep not long after the toast." He hands Jamie the now empty pasta dish. "You're so sweet to do this for me."

"It wasn't anything, Matty. You feel like watching a movie or something?"

Matt nods and lets Jamie choose. He gets his laptop and settles on the bed with his charger nearby but Matt doesn't even make it half an hour into Terminator before falling back asleep. Jamie lowers the volume and thinks about what he'll say to his family. There will be questions and it won't be easy but he'll get through it.


End file.
